shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidge
Kidge is the het ship between Keith and Pidge from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 1 THE RISE OF VOLTRON Pidge, along with Lance and Hunk, go to investigate a crash-landed ship. As a plan is being conceived to rescue Shiro, large explosions go off in the distance. Pidge uses her binoculars and sees a man, deeming the explosions to be a distraction from him. Lance takes notice of it being Keith running for the quarantined tent containing Shiro. Lance runs after him, with Pidge loudly questioning, “Who’s Keith?” Following the search for the Blue Lion and once on planet Arus, having met Allura and Coran, and then having retrieved the Yellow and Green Lions, it’s time for the group to retrieve the Red Lion off of Commander Sendak’s ship. Keith, Pidge and Shiro abroad quietly with no problem, until Shiro realizes he’s been on that ship before–when he was taken prisoner a year prior. With a change of plans, Keith ends up searching for the Red Lion on his own, with Pidge and Shiro heading off on their own. FALL OF THE CASTLE OF LIONS Pidge informs the team that she’s leaving in order to search for her family. Hearing this, Keith confronts her getting more and more in her face nearly screaming about how everyone has families. It isn’t until Shiro steps in, does Keith back down. It isn’t long until a large explosion rocks the castle. With the castle down and needing a new crystal and with the Arusian village under attack, the team spits up. Keith leaves with Allura, while Pidge goes off with Hunk and Coran. Realizing the attack on the village was ruse to thin the team out, Keith is stuck outside. Pidge radios him first, whispering if Keith can hear her. Keith is surprised to hear from her, asking if it is her and where she is. He and Allura help guide Pidge through castle. TEARS OF THE BALMERA Following the attack on the castle lead by Commander Sendak, Pidge is successful in getting the particle barrier down for Keith and Allura. When Keith arrives to where Pidge is, she is already engaged in a fight with Sendak. They both work together to take him down, until Keith kicks Sendak back into a barrier, trapping him in. Following the argument they had about Pidge leaving the team, Pidge ultimately decides to stay, saying, “Let’s stop Zarkon for all of our families.” Keith smiles down at her, before saying, “Good to have you back on the team.” COLLECTION AND EXTRACTION During an intelligence gathering mission, Keith takes notice of a “scary dude”–a druid–and follows it while Pidge, Lance and Hunk stay back. Keith ends up getting caught and engages in a fight with the druid. Keith calls to Pidge, “Pidge, I need an extraction now! Hurry!” Pidge–while in the Green Lion–crashes into the facility and yells for Keith, Keith then runs aboard. Season 2 SHIRO’S ESCAPE Following Shiro’s time spent in a healing pod, he remembers how someone helped him escape from the Galra back when he was prisoner. With Pidge’s help, she’s able to extract the coordinates from his robotic arm. Not long after the team arrives to the location of the coordinates, an unknown person boards the ship. After Lance, Pidge is next to attempt to stop the assailant. She ends up hooking her bayard to him, holding him for a moment before being dragged along the floor. Following Hunk’s failed attempt, Keith is next. With Pidge still being dragged, Keith runs up alongside her. The two look at each other and without exchanging any words, Pidge throws her heels down, striving to come to a halt. This works for a moment, as the assailant stops, allowing Keith his chance to attack. Keith is momentarily distracted by their blade – as it looks just like his own – giving them the opportunity to throw his bayard out of his hands. As Keith backs up, getting ready for hand-to-hand combat, the assailant pulls Pidge and ends up throwing her at Keith. Keith catches her in his arms as they slide across the floor, taking the impact before getting up and charging again once Pidge is safely on the ground. Moments Season 1 Fall of the Castle of Lions * After the castle is taken over by Commander Sendak, Pidge radios Keith first on what to do. Tears of the Balmera * When Pidge says she’s staying with the team, Keith tells her, while smiling, “Good to have you back on the team.” Season 2 Across the Universe * Pidge makes a junk sculpture of Keith. While pretending to be him, she says, “My name is Keith. I'm so emo.” Shiro’s Escape * When Ulaz throws Pidge at Keith, Keith actually catches her as they slide across the floor, taking the impact before getting up and charging at Ulaz again once Pidge is safely on the ground. Space Mall * As Hunk, Lance, Keith and Pidge are running from mall security, Pidge grabs Keith’s hand to make sure he’s on Kaltenecker the Cow. Quotes Fanon While one of the smaller ships in the fandom many still love the possible dynamic between Keith and Pidge. Having both at some point lost those close to them due to the Kerberos mission. Fans love to imagine scenarios where the two communicate to one another over their losses, especially so during Shiro’s disappearance at the end of season 2. A popular theme for the pair adopted by many in the fandom is them being cryptid hunters. It's not unusual to find the two characters working together in various fan works and AUs looking for conspiracies, the mysterious and the unexplained. This is most likely due to canon influences where both Keith and Pidge were finding strange phenomena and working on theories soon after the failure of the Kerberos mission, however they were doing this likely before they even knew each other. Whether romantic or platonic, fans love to pitch the two in general as really good friends in their fan works. On AO3, Kidge is the 16th most written ship within the Voltron: Legendary Defender tag; Keith’s seventh most written, and Pidge’s fourth most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Gallery :Kidge/Gallery Variations :Kidgance refers to the ship between Lance, Keith and Pidge :Shkidge refers to the ship between Shiro, Keith and Pidge Trivia * Their alternate ship name “ForestFire” is most often written as “Team Forestfire,” as not to be confused with legitimate forest fires. * Fans call them “Space Emo and Space Nerd” because of their personalities: Keith being the “Space Emo” and Pidge being the “Space Nerd.” * The name “Keit-Kat” is inspired by the chocolate bar named KitKat. Navigation